Valentines
by Keida-Nowaki
Summary: A valentines day with Karkat and John. How I think Karkat would act when rejected and friend zoned. (he is persistent.) and John also seen as a little bit of a ditz. Well, thats all I got. have fun


The cancerous mutant blood angrily typed his memo`s, while trying to ignore the irritatingly loud crowd of teens behind him. `CAN THEY NOT SHUT UP FOR A DAMN SECOND'

The candy blooded troll had no idea what had them so excited. The four humans had come over with something, only leading to an explanation of one of their cultural events. And you, Karkat Vantas, could really care less.

The crowd had so much as forgotten of their crabby leader. One feline loving troll had happened to notice Karkat as he sat typing away on his crabtop. She could not help but think it was sad he was not participating in the excitement.

':33 * ac prowls toward her purrey ready to pounce'

She lunges toward the crabby troll wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Karkat jumped from the unsuspected attack.

"What are you doing Karkitty?"

"AHH, WHAT THE HELL NEPETA"

"You look so grumpy Karkitty."

"I`M PERFECTLY FINE, NOW GET OFF."

"You mean, purrfectly?"

"NO"

John Egbert notices the two trolls making a commotion and walks over to them.

"Hey Karkat, what are you two doing?"

Nepeta turned to the human boy.

"Karkitty is being crabby."

"NO I AM NOT."

" What`s wrong Karkat?" John asked with his bright eyes, that seemed to stare into the trolls soul.

'FUCKING CUTE BASTARD'

"NOTHING IS WRONG I AM BUSY."

"Aww, but it's a holiday Karkat." John whined.

"YOUR EARTH TRADITIONS DON`T CONCERN ME."

"Karkitty is being a sour puss" Nepeta hissed before walking away from the two.

"Come on Karkat." John insisted.

Karkat glared at the human boy.

"WHY WOULD THIS EVEN CONCERN ME?"

"Its just a little celebration. Come on we have Valentines candy."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR CANDY FUCKASS."

John pouted at this response. Then he lit up as he got an idea.

"Is there any kind of troll candy?"

"WHAT?"

"Since you don't want the human candy…"

"I DON'T WANT THE CANDY IN GENERAL FUCKASS. AND WHAT KIND OF LAME HOLIDAY JUST HAS YOU EAT CANDY?"

John giggled. "It`s not just a day for eating candy Karkat."

"THAN WHAT IS THE DAMN POINT?"

"Its Valentines Day, you usually give candy to friends and people you like."

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF DOING THAT?"

"Well…Its to show people how much you care about them. It's a day for love."

The last word managed to spark the trolls attention a little bit more.

"SO IN HUMAN TRADITION I WOULD GIVE CANDY TO MY MATESPRITE?"

"Yeah, that would be it."

"I DON'T HAVE A MATESPRITE JOHN." Karkat said giving john a knowing look.

John pouted. "I`m not homosexual Karkat."

Karkat turned back around to look at the screen of his crabtop.

"THEN I SEE NO REASON TO CELEBRATE YOUR HUMAN HOLIDAY."

"Don't be like that Karkat its fun."

Karkat glanced at John.

"NO. IT IS USELESS TO PARTICIPATE IN SUCH STUPID HUMAN ACTIVITIES. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A MATESPRITE TO CELEBRATE THIS HOLIDAY WITH."

"You could just give candy to someone you would like to be your matesprite." John tried to encourage him.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY STUPID CANDY TO GIVE FUCKASS."

Johns face lit up, he took out a whole handful of candy and placed it in front of Karkat.

"Now you do."

Karkat looked at John, he was smiling that silly grin. The troll took some of the candy in hand and held it out to John. John looked at it a little confused.

"Karkat, I thought you were gonna give that to who you wanted to be your matesprite." John said with a nervous grin.

"I AM FUCKASS"

"But Karkat, I am not a homosexual."

Karkat dropped the candies back on the counter.

"SEE THERE IS NO POINT."

"Aww, come on Karkat" John whined.

The troll ignored him.

"Uhg, fine. If I agree to be your matesprite for today will you cheer up?"

Karkat turned to John and held the candy out once again. John took the candy nervously and gave a thanking grin.

"DO I GET SOMETHING FROM MY MATESPRITE?"

John took out more candy and held it out to Karkat. Karkat shook his head.

"I DON'T LIKE CANDY JOHN."

John looked at him confused.

"Then what am I supposed to give you?"

"MY MATESPRITE COULD GIVE ME A KISS INSTEAD."

A blush spread across Johns face as he pouted.

"Karkat that's not fair." He whined

'KEEP POUTING LIKE THAT AND I WILL JUMP YOU FUCKASS.'

Karkat stared at John with persistence.

"Karkat, cant I just do something else."

"NO"

"But Karkat."

"ONE FUCKING KISS WONT KILL YOU EGBERT."

John sighed. "Fine. But only one!"

Karkat grinned in victory. Leaning in closer to John he closed his eyes. John hesitantly moved closer to the cancerous troll, closing his eyes as their lips brushed.

At first it was a very awkward kind of kiss. Till without warning, Karkats hand was on the back of Johns neck pulling him close. John paniced a bit, trying to push the troll away. Yet he was not strong enough to push the other away, he than mistakenly resorted to yell at the troll.

Once his mouth opened the young trolls tongue slipped by the humans lips and started to explore his mouth. John whined at the intrusion as his head felt like it was spinning. Karkat continued to explore the boys mouth till his whining started to turn into silent moans.

Once they separated Karkat grinned at the sound of johns heavy breaths.

"Karkat…" John whined.

The troll looked at him questioningly.

"…that`s not fair.' John whined, pulling the bottom of his shirt down to cover up his embarresment.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERENT A HOMOSEXUAL EGBERT." Karkat teased.

"Its your fault."

Karkat grabbed onto Johns arm and led him away from the crowd of humans and trolls. The troll brought John to a door which had the symbol for cancer on it, but to John it looked more like a sixty nine as he laid his head on Karkats shoulder.

Karkat opened the door and led John in, locking the door behind them. Walking in he sat John down on the bed. Karkat leaned down to John cupping both cheeks with his hands he kissed the boy again. This time John started to kiss back. His poor inexperience leaving him dominated by the troll.

John started fidgeting as Karkat made the kiss more passionate. Karkat pulled away as John started to mewl into the kiss. The humans body was obviously asking for more.

Karkat slid one of his hands down from Johns cheek, caressing along his neck. The human boy shivered as the fingers light touches slipped under the collar of his shirt.

Karkat pulled the collar over to reveal the boys skin as he left feather light kisses from the boys jaw down along his neck. He bit at the boys collar bone, his fangs leaving a bruising mark. John gasped at these actions, his hands gripping Karkats shirt.

"This is way more than one kiss." John stated between pants.

"YOU STARTED IT"

"No I didn't Karkat, this is all your fault."

The troll brought his other hand down to Johns crotch. John gasped at the contact and whined again.

"Karkat…"

The cancerous troll pushed the boy down onto the bed, crawling over top of him. Karkat leaned in for another kiss. John moaned into the kiss as Karkat continued to rub at his aroused member.

Karkat stopped his hands for a moment to lift up Johns shirt. John lifted his arms up to help make it easier for the troll to remove the garment. Next Karkat pulled down the boys pants. Coming back up for his underwear. John panicked a bit and reached for Karkats shirt. Karkat lifted his arms as John removed the shirt.

John froze for a bit, staring at Karkats stomach. The troll took the humans hesitant hands and brought them down to his pants. John nervously undid the button and unzipped the pants. Karkats hands were on top of his as he pulled the pants down. Karkat lifting his knees one at a time so to get the pants all the way of and discarded somewhere on the floor.

Johns face turned red as the troll was left only in his underwear, over top of his naked body. Karkat moved closer to the blushing human, ghosting his hands over his sides and up to his chest. The troll brought his mouth down to one of the boys perked nipples. He sucked at the flesh as his hand played with the other. Making John start to moan his name.

"BETTER BE READY EGBERT"

John looked at the other confused, but he understood what he meant as the troll started to pull down his underwear. Johns eyes widened as he saw what Karkat reffered to as his bone bulge.

"wait Karkat…"

John was cut off as a slick finger probed at his entrance. He didn't even know when the troll had slicked his fingers, but he was obviously not waisting time.

John could not form another word as Karkat prepared him. All he could do was pant and moan. He reached his arms up to wrap them around the trolls shoulders. His hand slid up to the back of the trolls neck. Karkat could hear the humans moans right in his ear.

John panted and relaxed his arms a bit as Karkat withdrew his fingers. Johns breath hitched as Karkat lifted up his legs. He moaned loudly into the trolls ear as his slick member slithered into the humans entrance.

Johns hand traveled up farther now gripping into the trolls hair. Karkat held still for a moment waiting for John to get used to the intrusion.

Johns hand moved through the trolls hair. Just as Karkat was fully sheathed with in him, Johns hand rubbed right across the cancers nubby horns. Karkat groaned at the sensation, and john moaned loudly as it caused the trolls bone bulge within him to pulse in the most pleasurable way.

Johns arms wrapped tighter around Karkats shoulders. The cancer took the chance to start thrusting in and out, reducing John to a moaning mess. A hard thrust in one spot left John crying out in ecstasy. Karkat kept hitting that spot, every scream from Johns lips bringing him closer to his climax.

John cryed out loudly as his back arched and his seed spilled all over his chest. The walls surrounding Karkats member squezzed as John reached climax making a pressure that had Karkat releasing into the human.

Johns body shivered in the after glow, he flinched at the weird feeling of Karkat pulling out. Karkat laid next to John, nuzzling into his hair.

"That's so not fair Karkat."

"I NEVER SAID MATESPRITES PLAY FAIR."

John yawned and turned to Karkat. He pulled the blankets over his shoulders and nuzzled into the trolls neck.

"Happy Valentine's day Karkat."


End file.
